


Replaced?

by FireStar278



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: But mostly Claytro, Gay Couple, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Pairings, claytro shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStar278/pseuds/FireStar278
Summary: After another defeat and a certain incident that involves two members of the Nexo knights, Jestro decides to accept some "help" from Lavaria as long as the blue knight notice him again, even if he doesn't really know what the lava monster has just prepared for him.





	Replaced?

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was one friend's birthday present but I decided to put it here too.  
> I hope you guys like ^^  
> Also I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, the english is not my mother language and I'm still learning.

Another day and another humiliating defeat; was all the book of monsters had been repeating steadily and irritatingly since their difficult escape from the battlefield. Some of his many complaints were about how those annoying knights had won again because of the old man and the Nexo powers he gave them in every battle.

That detestable old wizard shouldn't have just disappeared as a normal person would have done after an explosion of such magnitude!? Well, he doesn't!

Instead he was just hidden in the systems of the destroyed library to come back later in that first battle against his monsters! If it weren't for him the whole kingdom would have fallen at his feet from the first day after being banished from the castle!

Yes, all what happened to him and his army was Merlok's fault of and the Nexo-nots, but the book didn't see in the same way. For his second-in-command, all guilt, as always, fell on him. The book just let him quite clear way back to the headquarters.

Back to the Lava Lands Jestro had to listen to the constant reprimand of his evil mentor, his complaints about his not-so-evil ways of act and how vital it was to continue the search for the others spell books. If it had been a day like any other, both of them, teacher and pupil would have started arguing and insulting each other or Jestro would simply be resigned to receiving a new rebuke from him. But today wasn't like that...

Jestro have just listened every one of his complaints with a jaded and indifferent expression, most of the time listening to another angry shout from the book of monsters about his lack of interest and concentration.

-Are you even listening to me!? -He called again, but the jester simply looked at him with remarkable weariness and anger reflected in his frown. He wasn't in the mood.

-No -he sharply replied -, I wasn't paying attention he hadn't the slightest desire or attempts to hide his lack of interest. He simply laid his back on the back of the throne of his Evil Mobile leaning his face against the palm of his left arm, resting on the arm of the seat -. Could you keep some silence, please? Listen to you is already irritating...

Of course, those words only got the opposite effect; making the talking book even more infuriating.

-You think this is just game, stupid clown!? There's a lot here that is at...!

-At stake... -he rolled his eyes in annoyance, without even looking at him. -, I know...

-Then why you don't do anything about it!? -he exclaimed, more angry and exasperated than before, mostly because he was still ignored by his obstinate apprentice.

-I'm not in the mood... -he grunted irritably and without making eye contact except with the horizon of the lava lands. He clenched his fists in anger, as if he were really trying to restrain his anger from the constant chatter of the book and the memories of that day that appeared in his mind.

-And when will you be? -he smiled cruelly as he narrowed his eyes -. When your loved knight in shining armor finally give you some attention?

Jestro opened his eyes wide and then frowned in an enraged expression. He furiously punch the throne's arm startling the book when he stood up in a violent and even threatening way, making him go backwards -well, the monster who carried him - because of the gloomy but hateful glare of the jester to him.

Maybe he had gone a little too far this time...

-Sparks! -the evil jester shouted in a furious voice that made the one-eyed monster stop and the vehicle almost instantaneously, only a few meters from the Volcano Lair -. Put me down! Now! -he ordered, raising his voice even more in his last exclamation. The Cyclops obeyed releasing the chains used to pull the vehicle, approaching him a little frightened but fast.

Without saying a word, Jestro walked to the edge of his vehicle, where the black hand of the big monster was waiting for him. He acted indifferently to the constant calls of the old book after his expression of astonishment had passed, but the jester only jumped to the extended palm of Sparks. Leaving with a steady pace after reaching the ground with an angry expression and his fists tightly closed. He no longer wanted to listen at his evil partner or anyone else after that.

-Hey! -the book of monsters raised his voice -. I haven't finished with you yet!

-Oh! Well, you did! -he shouted at him, his eyes glowing with rage like two flames of yellow fire -. If you stop planning all those stupid attacks we will avoid all this! So shut that that face of yours and use your useless mind to create a decent plan for once!

Not bothering to wait for his reaction or an answer, Jestro turned his back on him, stepping away from the place as he received more than some amazed or scary look from his monsters what hadn't been forced to come back into the book after the pathetic escape from that day.

-Wow ... -the book of monsters merely said after the silence, unable to get out of his astonishment or look away from the angry jester who was leaving -. Who'd say? The kid is actually learning... -he murmured as he exchanged glances with the bookkeeper monster, which only nodded nervously and worried.

_********* _

The jester threw his staff to the ground after closing the door of his room with a furious slam, don't even caring where it had fallen. Still grunting and cursing in a low voice, he lay down on his bed, the only furniture in the reddish stone room, except for all the objects and "treasures" he had accumulated after his pillage to the towns, after all the knights couldn't be anywhere in the kingdom at any time.

His treasures were only small victories but equally satisfying. On the other hand was also his big statue of gold, the only thing he kept after the catastrophic incident with the book of greed and the parents of a certain bratty knight...

-Lance ... -he murmured as he clenched his fists tightly.

Jestro gritted his teeth in an expression of frustration as his name appeared in his mind. That name made his blood boil from the contempt he now felt for him or from remembering what had happened on the battlefield.

He grunted once more after takeoff his two-colored hat, combing his dark hair back with a certain nervousness and roughness as he tried to remove the disgusting image from his mind. Lance so close to Clay moments before he dared to kiss him on the cheek but so close to his mouth. His only consolation was the fact the blue knight had moved away a little before the kiss, otherwise... They ... Arg! No! He didn't even want to think about that!

And what was worse ... Lance's gaze, that mocking and satisfied look moments after that disgusting act. His gaze said everything.

_**"You lost your change..."** _

-Arg! Stop it! -he screamed as he covered his eyes with both hands and then ruffled his black hair, nervously and angrily. Why did he care so much!? He hated them all! Even ... Him... -. Damn it, Clay! -he cried in a broken voice after hiding his eyes behind his hands, in reflection of the anger he felt. At this point he knew that wasn't true ... Was that why he bothered him so much? For the fact he could never hate him as he should...? Or because he knew better than anyone Lance was right?

Clay and he were always very close to each other, but the knight apprentice had already shown on more than one occasion -not aware of the true feelings he ever felt for him - he would never see him as anything more than a friend or that clumsy little boy he always insisted to help and protect from those who dared to mock him at the old days in the academy.

He clenched his teeth and the blankets with fury.

-Why don't you just disappear!? If I had never met you, things would have been easier for both of us...! -he cursed at the thought of the knight in blue armor, keeping him company like the old days of his stay in the academy, days he now missed -. Why does everything have to be so hard...? -he murmured more calmly, but equally hurt after a long silence.

-I see you have some problems...

Jestro jumped from the bed in surprise. As reflex and a nervous gesture, he quickly put his red and purple hat on as he quickly sat down on the edge of the bed, standing in front of the newcomer. She just lay back against the wall after a soft laugh.

-Lavaria? -he asked seriously and incredulous as he changed his hat position to hide his black hair better -. What are you doing here?

-Well -she laughed again -, it's hard to ignore all those screams from the outside ... -she raised her eyebrow in a amused expression as she nodded at the door barely open, not so far from her. The jester's cheeks heated a little because of shame. He turned his gaze away in an attempt to hide his blush, a gesture that made him seem even more charming in the eyes of the lava monster.

With a calm walk Lavaria approached him, sitting down beside him.

-So ... this knight is causing you problems, or am I wrong? -at first his leader didn't dare raise his gaze from the floor and simply nodded in response.

-M-maybe...? -He said scratching his neck nervously, looking at her occasionally. -. Well... I think so...

-Darling, I have a lot more experience than you do in this things -she said as she crossed her legs and laid her arms on them -, what you have is a love problem and I don't say it just because what just happened back there...

Jestro startled again.

-Is really that obvious!?

-Well, You use to look at him a lot... And it looks like you're not the only one...

-Yeah... -Jestro sighed with his cheeks still warm because of the monster's observations. He didn't feel very comfortable talking about that subject with Lavaria. He had his doubts but part of himself just wanted to let it out all those feelings he has hidden for a long time... He wanted someone to listen to him and that was his chance -. Lance and Clay get closer every day since, well... All this... -he sighed again, taking some time to continue -. And Clay doesn't even care I'm gone... -he finally said as he hugged himself with a sad look.

He understood perfectly that they don't spoke or see each other as before, both are mortal enemies now. But there were those times when they meet each other and Clay had mentioned his old friendship, were no more than a lie he used when he had no choice. All those situations which he was trapped and those words were just an escape attempt and a way to return with others to protect the kingdom.

He just lied.

He doesn't really care.

It was too painful to think about it, especially considering at first he actually hesitated to attack the kingdom and even hurt him. He had to admit to himself he still doubted sometimes when the leader of the Nexo knights was seriously wounded. Clay just kept fighting until the end, when the luck was on the side of the team - as always - and they got the victory once again.

He could not deny it anymore, he really cared for Clay to the point of making him doubt about all this evil thing... But it wasn't the same for the leader of the knights and it would never be. He had already made it quite clear how much he and the knight code mattered to him. Well, is not that he could blame him. With a traitor like him it was only matter of time to Clay ended up choosing someone better than he, someone the knight could really trust.

-He doesn't care for me anymore -the jester said after the silence -. It seems He doesn't even care since... Back then... -Lavaria hadn't said anything. She merely looked at him with a thoughtful expression and with some disgust, something her leader didn't see. A smile showed on her face shortly after he had finished explaining.

-If that's what bothers you then you just need to get his attention once more

-How? -he murmured sadly, finally meeting the yellow eyes of the woman with the black hood.

-Oh, Don't worry about the details -she smiled wickedly -, I have the perfect plan that will benefit us both, -she said in a seductive voice as she approached him. Jestro back off, slightly blushing as she began to play with the little skulls of his necklace. She looked at his red eyes -, but only if you accept, of course...

-Hum... I-I guess its o-okay ... -he stammered shyly and insecurely, receiving a gentle pat on his head as if he were a little kid.

-Perfect -the monster woman smiled as she stood up and walked quietly toward the door -, I'll see you on the battlefield, boss...

The boy cheeks heated even more at the softly tone she had used before left and closed the door behind him, this time correctly. The room fell into an overwhelming silence in which the same question was still in the mind of the embarrassing jester.

_**"What the heck I just did now...?"** _

_********* _

After a yell of frustration the holographic reality created by the training room simulator soon changed. The damaged town in danger, the invading monsters still standing and some others which were already defeated soon disappeared and took the form of that empty room with big white walls.

With agitated breathing Clay ducked his head to the hilt of his sword, then standing up as he lifted the silver piece of his blue helmet. He was frustrated with himself because of the few favorable results his practices had shown.

-Wow. Bro, you look terrible -a new voice suddenly said. The blue knight looked up meeting the archer's green eyes, who entered in the room with a calm step. Surely he would have listened moments ago. With a tired sigh his leader placed his armament in the back of his armor and then removed his helmet.

-I know ... -he said simply as he wiped the sweat from his face with his blue glove -, I haven't... Felt so good lately...

-I can see that -said Aaron smiled friendly and raised an eyebrow -. Come on, what are you worried about?

Clay looked away.

-I'm ... I'm not really sure... -partly he knew it was a lie. The same scene of what happened days before and those sad eyes were repeated so many times in his mind to not know the reason of his state.

He still saw himself on the battlefield moments after pushing Lance away and demanding some explanations for what he had done, it was that moment when his gaze finds Jestro, who had seen the whole scene.

Moving away from his teammate, he approached the jester, but still keeping the long distance between them. He had an empty and lost expression, but at the same time full of sadness, which turned out to a direct hit of guilty to the knight's chest. It wasn't until his old friend noticed his blue eyes on him when his expression changed to an annoyed and frowning but unable to hide his teary eyes. He dried his tears quickly with the sleeves of his torn suit, turning back after ordering the retreat of his army.

-It's just... -Clay murmured, looking at his sword with a thoughtful and hurt expression -. Every time I remember the way he looked at me... I...

-So... All this... Is it for Jestro? -unable to avoid it, Clay's cheeks suddenly covered in a soft reddish color. He turned his stunned gaze to his serious-looking teammate; his silence was the only answer the green knight needed to understand. The red-haired boy sigh -. If that worried you so much then why don't you just talk to him? - Aaron finally said. He wasn't entirely convinced if all that would even be a good idea, but considering the state in which its leader was, it was better to settle all now that they caused problems in the future.

-No, it's not right -Clay said seriously after recovering from the previous surprise -. Besides, I don't thing he even wants to hear me...

-Oh, come on. We're talking about Jestro, right? -he smiled, trying to cheer him up -. You just have to make sure that crazy book is not with him and the rest will be easy -Aaron shrug his shoulders and then wrapped his arm around Clay's neck with a friendly gesture -. Just go and talk to him. I'll take care of the rest. I know a subtle and silent way for it.

Clay looked at him doubtfully; the plan had not convinced him at all. It is true that he wanted to fix the things with Jestro, he wanted everything to be as before. But, what would he do after if at the end the separation of two teams was still there?

The sound of an alarm was suddenly heard along with a flickering red light which illuminated the whole room, warning them of the recent attack of the lava monsters army somewhere in the kingdom.

-Speaking of being inopportune... -the knight in green armor chuckled as he turned to his friend, who only sighed in defeat. Clay knew what it meant and what he had to do.

_********* _

The army of monsters counterattacked with a battle cry when the clash between both sides happened, stopping for now the attack to the invaded town. Some monsters were forced to get back when the knights began to gain the advantage in that battle just started, but the orders of the monsters' leader said otherwise.

-Attack! Attack now! -Jestro exclaimed, pointing to his enemies at a considerable distance with a sudden movement of his magic staff -. You are fierce monsters! Act like that! -He was so intent on avoiding another defeat he wasn't aware of the pair of yellow eyes watching at him.

On the other side of the battlefield Clay stood firm, but not as concentrated as he wished to be. Having eluded another attack, the knight hastened to surround the enemy, distracting it and giving him enough time to finish with the lava monster with a single thrust of his sword. The purple-yellow silhouette of the monster moved away almost instantly returning along with other of his companions inside the book of monsters, the one close to his student and partner, as in every attack or pillage.

The knight growled in frustration.

How was he supposed to talk to Jestro if that detestable book was watching him all the time?

Reach him it wasn't difficult, even if a good part of the army was in front of them both, prepared to protect its leaders. Clay had been able to distinguish certain blind spots the monsters didn't guard or were simply protected by warriors he could easily defeat, but he doubted very much his presence would be unnoticed after that, even less prevent them from escaping. At least the jester had not noticed his presence or his gaze on him unlike someone else, having found the right moment to carry out her plan.

-No! No! No! –the black-haired boy exclaimed exasperatedly as he stomped the hard volcanic stone floor of his vehicle furious and without looking away from the battle. Once again they were losing, his monsters disappeared faster and faster under the attacks of the Nexo Knights How could a whole army of ferocious lava creatures lose so easily against a group of only five members!?

No! It couldn't be! He couldn't lose again!

-You're doing it wrong! Can't you do anything right...!? Ah! -he shouted suddenly as someone pulled him from his red cloak, pushing him away from the edge of the evil mobile and making him fall. He crashed against someone's chest and a pair of red-skinned arms that kept him from touch the floor. Jestro recognized a laugh almost immediately -. L-Lavaria is that you...? -he shut up immediately at the soft snort on the right side of his two-tone cap, where his ear was.

-Oh, do not worry Jestro - murmured the well-known female voice made him shudder, even more as she began to play with the little skulls of his necklace -. I will make sure your knight finds this convincing...

He blushed furiously and nervously, to the point of wanting to run away from the monster, but a wrong step finally made him fall on his throne. He couldn't even get up when the monster positioned on him, he was cornered. Even the constant and annoying calls of the book disappeared in the air, seeming almost inaudible to the monster and his trembling apprentice.

Lavaria smiled in amusement as she saw her surprised and embarrassed expression of her leader, especially as she took his chin up and pulled him close to her, even being able to see the nervous way he bit his lower lip. Sometimes it was strange for her to believe that someone so shy could possess so much evil inside of him, strange and intriguing at the same time. He saw the boy for a while and then looked away, in a sign he should do the same thing, something he clearly didn't understand...

-I think a certain knight is not really satisfied ... -she whispered pleased.

The jester looked away abruptly. In fact, Clay stared at him in the brief periods of time when he attacked some monsters or dodged their attacks. The distance between them and his blue helmet prevented him from seeing his expression; all he knew was that he was aware of what was happening. Deep down he begged it to be of real importance to him and not mere curiosity. Not much he could see when she took his face with the hand previously held his chin to keep his eyes on the woman eyes. His face warmed even more as Lavaria began to get even closer to his face.

-L-Lava-ria -he stuttered with his trembling lips -. I think the show is over... -the discomfort and shame he felt grew. Jestro think he already had enough of all this. He tried to get away, but Lavaria didn't think the same. She was determinate to have that treasure she had wished to steal from her wicked master since she had known him.

-Really? -she whispered in an almost hypnotic tone. Her finger started to draw circles on his chest as she continued dangerously reducing the distance between them -. Who is acting...?

-W-Wait! -he exclaimed blushing even more as he felt her breath on his lips, he had nowhere to escape -. I...! -he couldn't finish when a cry of panic and terror escaped from his mouth as he was violently lifted from his seat because of the strong grip of the green armor knight under his arms.

-Sorry! -Aaron laughed as he watched over his shoulder the baffled look of the lava monster and the book at see him move away on his flying shield while Jestro shouted to him to put him in down. The Nexo knight didn't care - I'll only take him for a while!

-H-hey! -his enemy exclaimed angrily, trying to hide the fear he felt and even made worse by being suspended so high above ground level. He tried to avoid that image as he turned her furious gaze to Aaron -. W-What do you think you're doing!? Put me down now! -He exclaimed, waving his arms.

The archer only glanced tiredly at him and then the ground below him. Unable to prevent it, an amused and evil smile appeared on his face. It was impossible for him to hide how comic he thing all was, but maybe it wasn't the same for the angry jester.

-So do you want to get down? Huh? -a chill ran down the back of the evil jester as his face turned into a look of horror No ... He couldn't be serious...Isn't he? -. Well... -he continued, with an indifference tone and a big grin turning the jester's face even more pale -. If you insist...

-No! No! No! - He shook his head again and again -. Wait! I didn't...! Ah! -another long and shrill scream of the jester was heard when the just opened his hands and simply let him fall -. I didn't mean this...! Uff!

He never felt the ground beneath his body; instead a pair of arms caught him in the air, startling him until he opened his eyes almost immediately after having closing them so tightly because of the fear. He definitely would have preferred to keep them closed. His yellow and red eyes instinctively searched for the pair of deep blue which belonged to the leader of the Nexo knights, concentrating on the somewhat forced landing he had to make when he reach the ground

With his eyes wide open, Jestro watched him for a while, his breathing still agitated from his previous surprise. He felt the sudden and growing blush on his cheeks as he met those blue eyes one more time. Nervously, he averted his gaze quickly as he frowned slightly and bit the lower part of his lip, not being the only one apparently. Even the knight had grown a bit tense as he looked away from him.

An awkward silence arose between them, not knowing what to say or do exactly. Clay opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

-I finish my part! The rest is up to you, bro! -Aaron exclaimed with a smile, moments before he left for go to the battle again.

Clay only watched him fly away. He couldn't believe what he had done. That was his plan from the beginning!? That was called subtle and silent!?

-What does he mean by "I finish my part ..."? -a slowly-poisoned but very well-known voice asked, startling the knight, even more when he met those furious and bright yellow eyes waiting for an answer. Clay hesitated at first.

-I...

-I knew it! -Jestro snapped without giving him time to explain and just pushing him with the necessary force to release himself from his strong arms, falling abruptly to the ground but at least taking distance from him as he wanted -. All this was up to you!" Have you lost your mind!? You could have killed me! -he shouted at him after stood up. Jestro shaked the dust off his clothes and gave him a furious glare, ignoring the pain of his back because of the recent hit -. As if all the other times weren't enough!

-What? -Clay raised his eyebrows without understanding his words. -. What are you talking about ...!?

-What!? Now you don't remember!? -the jester interrupted him again -. In the academy library you tried to rip my hand out with your sword!, in the Knight-A-Con the head!, and not to mention that you used me as a landing cushion in the hotel! -there were the excuses again, but he didn't care, in the mood he was now nothing care -. What is your problem!?

-My problem!? -Clay raised his voice, starting to lose the patience and face the younger one, even know they were far from solving things at that rate -. You're the one who's been trying to destroy the kingdom all this time and locked me in a cage every time we see each other!

-Well of course! -he exclaimed raising his arms in the air before pointing to himself -. I'm the bad guy here, you Nexo-stupid!

-You call that an excuse!?

-What were you expecting!? It's my job!

-No, it is not!

\- And what do you even know!? All you care about is your stupid Knight's code and your useless training! -he yell again, this time his eyes shining with rage but his voice was heard really hurt when he faced the knight again -. Guess what! I can do and be with whomever I want! So you have all the time in the world for your stupid books, training or whoever you want to be!

The blue knight stared at him in amazement at first, before a furious growl escaped from his lips as he clenched his fists tightly. The jester couldn't even react when Clay grabbed him by the collar of his purple and red suit. He pulled roughly of his clothes until the juggler met at short distance the angry look of his blue eyes.

If Jestro didn't want to understand, fine, he would make him understand.

Jestro closed his eyes tightly and afraid, letting out a scream of panic as he trembled in anticipation of a possible punch or a thrust from his sword. The hit never came; instead he could feel the sudden pressure of a pair of lips on his mouth. He opened his eyes wide as the heat on his face increased his temperature dangerously. He stayed static, not knowing how to even react at first, until without realizing it, he closed his eyes returning the kiss. Clay broke the kiss after some time without moving too far from his blushing face or looking away from his surprised yellow eyes.

-I care more than you think -the knight finally said with serious tone, even if his face was almost as flushed as his old friend's -, don't let her or anyone else come close to you like that again, Understood...?

Jestro's heartbeat speed up, and the heat on his cheeks grown even more when he heard those words, Clay had been watching him after all. He cared; otherwise he wouldn't see him that way, with those possessive eyes.

Shyly, not knowing what to say, he lowered his head as he stroked the long sleeves of his two-colored outfit nervously. Looking away from the knight, he could see out of the corner of his eye all those stares on them, along with the growing silence at the absence of the battle...

Jestro and Clay turned quickly to find themselves in front of all those perplexed, confused and gaping faces of all the lava warriors, the knights and even the book of monsters watching at them. There was no fight there, it had stopped long ago.

Clay managed to stay serious, and calm, but the growing blush on his face and his startled gaze to the others who were still watching at them said otherwise. It wasn't going to be easy explaining to his teammates what had just happened. On the other hand, Jestro's face heated furiously to the point of making the pale color of his skin disappear by a very notorious crimson color, all because of the nerves and the growing shame he felt.

How long had the others been watching them!? They had seen the whole scene!? The fall?, the discussion?, and the... kiss...?

-Oh... No... -he murmured, hiding his face in his hands, but without covering his vision which slowly started to lost as well as his balance when he fainted on the dirt floor.

-I'd say I didn't see that coming... -Aaron murmured, standing over his flying shield as he crossed his arms ans narrowed his eyes. Unlike the others, he wasn't surprised at all -. But I'd be lying... -he sighed as he kept watching from afar how Clay kept trying to wake up the unconscious jester after picking him up from the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put a little of everything in this one-shot and since I had never included Lavaria in my works I preferred that she had more importance than Lance in this one.  
> It is mentioned she is in love with Jestro and what she most wants to steal is a kiss from him (even if in the TV show we only have one episode about them two...) I was just wondering what it would be like if she were really determinate to get that kiss.


End file.
